Faversham railway station
1.472 | usage1213 = 1.444 | usage1314 = 1.382 | usage1415 = 1.430 | usage1516 = 1.468 | lowint1112 = 32,104 | lowint1213 = 26,335 | lowint1314 = 23,545 | lowint1415 = 44,122 | int1516 = 0.111 | manager = Southeastern | locale = Faversham | code = FAV | dft_category = C2 | borough = Borough of Swale | start = 25 January 1858 | platforms = 4 | gridref = TR016609 }} Faversham railway station is on the Chatham Main Line in England, serving the town of Faversham, Kent. It is down-line from . The station and all trains that call are operated by Southeastern. History The original 1858 station (built for the East Kent Railway) was rebuilt in 1898 and is an example of London, Chatham and Dover Railway architecture. The buildings are Grade II listed, and have been well maintained by Network Rail in recent years. A brick engine shed (also Grade II listed ) has, however, fallen into ruinous condition at the junction to the east of the station, mainly due to its inaccessibility. A further engine shed, formerly on the Faversham Creek spur has now been renovated and converted as offices. Sidings and other small buildings remain, some a legacy from pre-electrification days (1959) when Faversham Shed (73E) was of some importance. The spur line to Faversham Creek has now disappeared and incorporated into a housing development. The track ran along Standard Quay (a building beside the creek). In 1967, the track on Standard Quay was lifted, although a tiny section survives and Iron Wharf still has a few railway goods vans, now used by the boating fraternity. The brick built signal box dated from 1959 when electrification was completed. In 2009 preparatory works were completed before services to via commenced on 13 December 2009. This forms part of the UK's first domestic high speed service (beyond Gravesend) with typical journey times of around 65 minutes. The Chatham Main Line was re-signalled east of Faversham during 2011, and the Faversham signal box was decommissioned in late December (still remaining in situ in August 2014). Signalling responsibilities were transferred to the power box at Gillingham. Faversham ,had a barrow crossing but the section to platform 1 & 2 was removed in 2009 to enable a platform extension as part of a multimillion-pound signalling and platform upgrade. Replacement 'platform' lifts were installed in March 2012, but they were not in use until finally later in the year. As at May 2016 the lifts are out of use owing to design errors, with no resolution apparently in sight. Accidents and incidents *In May 1862, a passenger train was derailed due to defective track. Three people were killed. Services Typical journey times for fastest services to Victoria is 70 minutes, and 65 minutes to St Pancras. In off-peak hours Faversham is the terminus for the domestic highspeed service from St Pancras on the Chatham line. Typical off-peak services are: * 2 tph to via and with 1 tph starting here (High Speed) * 1 tph to via , , , and (High Speed) * 3 tph to London Victoria via Bromley South (Main Line) * 2 tph to via (Main Line) * 1 tph to via and (Main Line) }} }} References External links Category:Railway stations in Swale Category:Former London, Chatham and Dover Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1858 Category:Railway stations served by Southeastern